This invention is directed to the alignment of a connector to a printed wiring board (PWB).
The preparation and alignment of connectors to a PWB has been generally carried out by a complex, exacting process using the PWB edges for positioning the connector fingers relative to the PWB contact pads. The known positioning systems are not capable of positioning connector on centers of much less than 50 mils. A system has been developed for reducing the complexity and increasing the reliability of the alignment of such connections.